Ghostly Love
by Nicole Blaire
Summary: Jaden falls in love with a young boy named Jesse. But what will happen if he finds out that his lover isn't real?
1. Chapter 1

I'm sitting here looking at my big sister's picture. Her name was Amanda. She was in the hospital because she had a brain tumor. I used to be upset, the more I visited her, the better she was getting. But it was still a little weird not having her in the house with us.

We were going to visit her today before her operation.

"Jaden, are you ready?!" my mom called from downstairs.

"Be down in a minute!" I grabbed my deck and placed it in my pocket. I took them everywhere with me. But I was going to give them to Amy for the rest of her stay because I figured she was lonely when we're not there to visit her. It would be hard not to see their spirits but I would grow used to it.

"C'mon sweetheart, we've gotta make it before your sister's operation!" my mom called again.

"Coming!" I ran downstairs and put my jacket on. "I'm ready."

After about fifteen minutes past, we were at the hospital. We walked to Amanda's room.

"Hey guys," Amanda said.

"Hi honey," my mom said. She kissed her forehead.

"How are you feeling?" my dad asked.

"A little nervous," she said with a shaky voice.

"You'll be fine I promise," I said. I took out my deck and placed it in her hands. "That's my dueling deck. If you get lonely maybe you can talk to one of the spirits."

"Thanks Jay," Amanda said. "You know, even though I mess with you a lot and tell you your stupid, you're a good brother."

"Wow, you really are sick," I laughed.

She laughed with me.

"Excuse me," the nurse said, "It's time for Miss Yuki's operation."

"Ok," my mom said.

"Bye Mandy," my dad said.

"I'll see you later," I said as I left the room.

She waved goodbye as the nurse took her into the operation room.

When we were in the car, I was so nervous about Amanda's operation. I needed to see my monster spirits. But I left them in Amanda's hands. So I clutched my knees to my chest and rocked back and forth and took deep slow breaths.

"Jay? Honey are you alright?" my mom asked.

"Mom, what if something goes wrong in the operation?" I asked as I began to hyperventilate.

"You have absolutely nothing to worry about. I highly doubt that they will mess up. These are professionals we're talking about."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

I nodded as my muscles began to relax.

At dinner, I was just beginning to forget about Amanda. Until the phone rang.

"I'll get it," my dad said. "Excuse me." He got up and answered the phone. "Hello?…What?…That's impossible."

"Babe, what's wrong?" my mom asked.

"You should come here this."

She got up and walked next to him. Then he whispered something in her ear that made her bawl on the spot.

"Mom?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

She sniffed and sat next to me. "Honey, we have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

She sighed. "We got a call from the hospital and…how do I say this?"

By the look on her face I knew exactly what she was talking. "Oh my god," I said as I covered my mouth. Tears rushed to my eyes.

"I'm sorry, son," my dad said.

I felt like I was gonna be sick.

My mom tried to put her arm around me but I shrugged out of my chair and ran into the bathroom and puked my guts out. Then I just started crying uncontrollably.

My dad tried to follow me, but my mom made him stay at the table and she came in and hugged me.

I cried into her shirt.

She rubbed my head and tried to calm me down but I kept crying.

Later that night, I just curled back up into my ball and rocked.

Then someone knocked on my door.

"Go away!" I yelled as I continued to rock.

When the door opened I saw it was my dad.

"What? Seventeen year olds can't get privacy anymore?"

He sighed. "I just wanted to apologize."

"I don't want any apologies. I just wanna be alone."

"Ok. I'll see you at breakfast."

"Fine."

He closed the door behind him.

I lost my temper and punched my wall as the tears started again. But they didn't last long considering I barely had any fluid left in me. I hope tomorrow's easier then today.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I had to cry myself out again before I went downstairs for breakfast. I tried to make it look like I wasn't crying but I made way too much noise and my eyes were bright red.

"How are you feeling honey?" my mom asked.

"Fine," I muttered as I made my a bowl of cereal.

"Look what I've got Jay," my dad said.

I looked up and saw my deck in his hand. I shook my head and said, "They should stay with Amanda." I would have took them but I never let Amanda get her hands on it until yesterday. So I figured the least I could do is let her have them.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. But right after I did that I regretted it. I felt so isolated all of a sudden. It became hard to breath so I closed my eyes and tried to picture myself dueling. That always made me feel better. Then I continued eating.

When I finished, I went back upstairs in my room and stared at Amanda's picture. Which made me cry even more.

My mom walked in and saw me crying. She just sat next to me and hugged me again as I cried hysterically. "Honey, you have to stop crying."

"How?!" I wailed.

"Forgive god and then forgive yourself."

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?!"

"Never mind."

When I was finally done crying, she said, "Maybe you should go outside instead of keeping yourself locked up in your room."

"Go outside and do what?"

"Maybe you'll make some new friends."

I sighed. "Ok." I went into the bathroom and put in some eye drops that made them look less red. Then I went outside and walked around in the flowery meadow. Then when I got bored I just started rolling around in the flowers. Then I heard a squeaky noise and it sounded like it was saying, "Rubi! Rubi!"

I rolled over and saw a monster spirit. But it wasn't from my deck. It looked like a purple cat with red eyes and a red spot at the end of its tail.

"Rubi! Where are you?"

The monster spirit ran back to the owner. He had teal hair, a purple vest, and white pants with gorgeous emerald eyes. He was so sexy. He laughed at me when he saw pieces of flower pedals in my hair. "Having fun?" he aske.

I stood up and brushed myself off. "Um, I was just--"

"It's ok. I used to do that too. I'm Jesse."

"I'm Jaden." Then I shook his hand. "So where do you live?"

"I no longer live on this planet."

"What? That's insane. Seriously where do you live?"

"I don't live here," he said with a warm smile on his face. "I must go. It was nice meeting you."

"Jaden, time for dinner!" my mom called.

I turned around and said, "Be there in a sec!" When I turned back around, Jesse wasn't standing there anymore. Where could he disappear to that fast? Oh well. I walked back to the house.

I grabbed my plate and sat down at the table and surprised myself when I found myself smiling.

"So who were you talking to? I didn't see anyone standing next to you," my mom said

"You didn't?" I asked. "Well I was talking to a boy named Jesse."

"Aren't you a little old for imaginary friends?" my dad asked.

My mom elbowed him.

"He wasn't imaginary."

"Whatever you say honey."

"I'm serious mom!"

"I know and so am I."

God I hated it when she talked to me like I was five.

"So when are you gonna see Jesse again?" my dad asked.

"Soon I hope. He seems really nice." After I said that it made me smile even wider. I think I was falling in love with him.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, I went out to play with Jesse again. I ran outside but didn't see him. But I did see a dueling deck on the ground. On the front was a piece of paper that said:

_Belongs to: Jesse Anderson_

When I looked up, I saw Jesse standing there. "Hey Jess," I said. "Is this yours?"

"Yeah thanks," he said as he took the deck.

"Where do you keep disappearing to?"

"What are you talking about?"

"When we start hanging out. I look away for a second and when I turn back you're gone."

"Oh sorry. My parents were calling me."

"I never hear anyone calling."

"That's because only I can hear them."

_What's he talking about?_ I thought.

He sighed. "It's hard to explain."

"Where _exactly _do you live?"

"You really wanna know?"

"Well you know where I live." I shrugged.

"Ok," he said. "Take my hand."

I took it and intertwined my fingers with his.

"Now close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

So I did. Then about ten seconds later he said, "Now open them."

When I did, we were at a very peaceful place. It was like everything you ever dreamed of was here. "Whoa." I looked at my surroundings and finally asked, "Where are we?"

"As far as you know it's just a dream," Jesse said.

"What's that bridge over there?" I asked as I walked closer but Jesse stopped me.

"No don't!"

"What's the matter?"

"If you cross that bridge you'll never come back."

"What?"

"I've said too much. I'll see you later."

And the next thing I know, I'm back in my front yard. _What just happened?_ I thought. I shook my head and walked back to the house.

"Aren't you gonna have dinner?" my dad asked.

"No, I'm gonna crash," I said. "I'm starting to hallucinate I think."

"Are you ok?" my mom asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I walked to my room and to my surprise, I saw Jesse's deck on my nightstand.

"How'd that get there?"

I just put it in a safe spot and decided to give back to him tomorrow. I laid down on my bed and tried to rest. But the sound of giggling distracted me. I got up and looked out my window and saw Amanda and Jesse playing with each other. _Wow I'm really loosing it_, I thought. I got back on the bed and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, I took Jesse's deck, and went outside and found Jesse standing there. "Hey, you forgot this," I said as I handed him his deck.

"Thanks," the bluenette said. "Sorry for what happened yesterday."

"No biggie."

"You didn't really spend a lot of time at my…_home_. Would you like to go back?"

"Yeah!" I said quickly.

He smirked and took my hand as I closed my eyes. Then a couple seconds later, we were there.

"Jesse you're back!"

I turned around and saw Amanda running toward us.

She ran up and hugged Jesse. "Hey little bro," she said.

"Wha--but--you're not dead?!" I stuttered.

"You didn't tell him yet?"

Jesse shook his head.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

Jesse took a deep breath and said, "Jaden, before I tell you anything I want you to know that I've loved you ever since you've been born. And I don't want you to freak out."

"Ever since I was born?!" I asked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Jay…I'm not real."

I cocked my head to the side.

"I'm a ghost."

_I knew it was too good to be true_, I thought.

"Don't think like that. We can still be together. Just not as much as regular couples."

"And you're a ghost too?" I asked Mandy.

She nodded. "And this place…this is like the passage way to Heaven. The bridge over there is what takes us there."

"You don't plan on crossing it any time soon do you?!" I asked.

"Of course not!" they said.

"Jaden!!" I heard my mom call.

"You should go," Mandy said.

"We'll see you later," Jesse said. He got closer and lightly kissed me on the lips. Then I was back at my house.

I walked in with a smile played with my lips.

"Were you kissing _air?_" my mom asked.

"No! I just--I just saw Mandy."

"Sweetie, are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine." I went upstairs but stopped outside my door when I heard my parents talking.

"Honey, I think Jaden needs help," my mom said.

"What kind of help?" my dad asked.

"Well, he swears that there's this boy named Jesse and now he's saying that he saw Amanda."

"Are you serious?"

"Uh-huh."

"Maybe he should got to therapy."

"But maybe it's just a phase."

"Well, you can never be too careful."

"Ok."

I walked in a slammed my door. _I don't wanna go to therapy!_ I thought. _This is so unfair!_

"Well it is mom and dad."

I turned around and saw Jesse and Amanda sitting on my bed.

"I thought I'd give you your deck back," she said as she handed it to me.

"You don't want it?" I asked.

"Well it was nice of you to let me have it but they're like part of you family. You should keep them."

I took them and put them by her picture.

"So I hear you have to go to therapy," Jesse said trying not to laugh.

"It's not funny! It's so unfair! If only they saw you too."

"Well if it wasn't for your ability to see monster spirits you wouldn't be able to see us either."

"How do you know all this about me?"

"I've known you ever since you were born."

"How'd you find me though?"

"I used to live in this house so I like to linger here."

"Oh."

"You know we could come with you to therapy," Amanda said.

"You don't have to," I said.

"We want to," Jesse said.

"Thanks, I said.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Amanda said as they faded away.

I waved. Then I fell asleep. This time it was easier because Winged Kuriboh was on my shoulder as usual. Thank god they're back.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day I was forced to go to therapy.

"NO DON'T MAKE ME GO!!!!" I screamed as my parents tugged my legs and my hands were gripped to the seatbelt.

"You need help!" my mom screamed over my voice. "It won't be as bad as you think!"

"YES IT WILL!! AAAAAAAH!!"

"No it won't!" my dad said.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?! YOU'VE NEVER BEEN HERE!!"

"Neither have you!"

"BUT I KNOW ENOUGH!! THEY'RE EVIIIIIIIIIL!!"

"JUST LET GO!!" Jesse and Amanda screamed.

"I thought you were on my side?" I said.

"We are," Amanda said. "We're gonna get you through this I promise."

My hands wouldn't let go.

Jesse suddenly kissed me causing my body to go in shock and my hands slid off the seatbelt. My dad helped me off the ground and walked me into Dr. Renald's office. Jesse and Amanda followed.

"Nice one Jess," I heard Amanda said.

"We'll be outside waiting for you," my mom said.

I sighed and walked in the door. Then I sat down on the couch.

"Hello, Mr. Yuki," the man said. "My name is Dr. Renald."

"Hi," I said weakly.

"Is that a dueling deck I see?"

I looked down and I saw that I was holding the deck in my lap. "Um, yeah. Why?"

"Nothing. Well your parents say you can see ghosts is it true?"

Behind him I saw Jesse moving his hand left and right in front of his neck. So pretty much he was saying, "Don't tell him anything about us!"

"Um well I wouldn't call them ghosts," I said trying to follow Jesse's directions. "I think they're just hallucinations. I mean if you got over your sister's death you'd be devastated. And because you're devastated your mind starts to see strange things. I tried to tell them not to worry but they won't listen."

"Well I guess that could happen," he said. "Do you see monster spirits when you duel?"

Jesse made that same sign and I shook my head.

"Well I guess it is just a mind game."

The conversation went on and on and on until he finally believed that I couldn't see ghosts.

"Why don't you step outside while I talk to your parents," he said.

I got up and walked out the door and sat on the bench. Jesse and Mandy followed and sat next to me.

"You did it!" Mandy cheered.

"Nice job in convincing him that you couldn't see ghosts," Jesse said.

"About that," I started. "How come you didn't want him to know about you?"

"Because you know the TV shows about ghost hunters?"

I nodded.

"And you know how people say they're not real? They are. And if they find us then we'll be gone."

"G-gone?" I repeated.

"That's right gone. And we don't want to be gone. The reason I stayed here was because I wanted to get to know you. And then I met your sister and she wanted to stay too."

"Really?" I asked as I looked at her.

She nodded. "You're my brother Jay. I love you."

I smiled. "Why are you guys fading away like that?" I asked worried.

"Don't worry. It's just that there isn't enough energy around here," Jesse said. He kissed me and then said, "We'll see you back home."

"Ok."

Then my parents walked out the room. "Sorry we forced you to come here," my dad said.

"We just got worried," my mom said.

"It's ok. It was actually kinda relaxing."

They smiled and said, "Let's go home."


	6. Chapter 6

When we were finally back home I was teaching Mandy how to duel.

"Hey this is really fun," she said.

"Except for when I beat you," Jesse laughed.

"Use your trap card," I whispered.

"I can hear you."

"I didn't say anything."

"You're such a bad liar," they said with wide smiles on their faces.

My mom walked in the door then. "Jade--Amanda?"

Mandy gasped. "You can see me?"

My mom nodded eyes wide.

"Jay, we gotta go!" Jesse said as they disappeared.

"Mom, I can explain!" I panicked.

"That was a ghost!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was!"

"You're just hallucinating. She's gone. She's never coming back."

The conversation went on for forever until she finally believed me and then went to her room to take a nap. I sighed in relief when she did.

"Jaden," a voice said.

"Jesse?"

"Yeah it's me. Step into the light."

"Aren't I supposed to stay _away_ from the light?" I asked.

"You won't die, I promise."

I stepped in and I was back in Jesse and Mandy's home.

"I don't think I can come see you anymore," Jesse said.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. It's just too dangerous."

"But I love you!"

"I love you too. Don't you want us to live the afterlife if we can't live our real life on earth?"

"Yes but--"

"Then just let us go."

"I'm sorry too, Jay," Mandy said. "If we go back someone else might see us and then we'll be in a lot of trouble."

I couldn't believe I was hearing this. I was never going to see them again. I sighed. "Ok. What happens if I die? Will I see you here?"

"Yes," they said together.

"But that won't happen anytime soon," Jesse said.

"I know." I wiped the tear that escaped from my eye. "Bye."

"Wait," Jesse said.

I turned around. He kissed me. I kissed him back.

"I'll see you later," Jesse said.

I waved and then I was back in the house. I put my back against the wall and slid to the floor and started crying all over again.

_That's it_, I thought. _I'm giving up on life._ I walked to my room and changed my whole look. I was now…_EMO_.


	7. Chapter 7

When it was time for breakfast the next day, I was finishing downloading new songs on my iPod. I had all the 30 Seconds To Mars songs from their new album, and the emo song I found on YouTube.

I shoved in my headphones and cranked up the volume while listening to Attack by 30 Seconds To Mars. Then I walked in the bathroom and dyed my hair a dark black. Then I put on black eyeliner, black nail polish and then cut my wrist for good luck.

When I walked downstairs my dad did a spit-take and my mom almost chocked on her bacon.

"Jaden?" they asked. "Is that you?"

"Yes," I said boringly. I sat down and started eating my breakfast. My face was expressionless.

"Um, are you feeling ok?" my mom asked.

"Yes," I repeated.

"Is there something you wanna tell us?" my dad asked.

"No."

Their heads went back down and the table was quiet for the rest of the meal.

Afterwards I went back up in my room and listened to my music. Until my parents walked in.

"CAN'T ANYONE KNOCK IN THIS STUPID HOUSE?! WHAT IF I WAS CHANGING MY CLOTHES?! WHAT IF I WAS MASTURBATING AND YOU WALKED IN ON ME?! HUH?!" Yeah I heard that emo people overreact so that's why I said that.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Did you say masturbating?" my dad asked. "Never mind. Stand up."

I groaned and then followed my orders.

"This is for your own good," my mom said. She grabbed my arm and dragged me in the shower.

As I struggled they wiped the makeup off of my face and dyed my hair back to the usual chocolate brown.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STOP!!" I yelled. But they didn't listen. They kept going.

After about a good 30 minutes, they finally stopped. But I looked like my usual self. I dropped down to my knees and screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

My parents ignored my screams and walked out the room acting like they were innocent.

I ran out the bathroom and screamed, "UGLY BASTARDS!!" With that said my parent walked back in the room and my dad was holding a belt.

"You're about the get the best damn ass spanking ever." my dad said.

"Ooooh, I'm so scared," I said sarcastically.

He pushed my to the ground and the belt hit me like a whip.

"Oh yeah," I said.

He hit me again.

"Oh that's nice."

"The fuck?!" my dad asked while giving me a suspicious look.

"One more time, one more time," I said.

"Hell no!" he yelled. "Get your ass on that bed and don't move!"

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASE?!!" I begged.

When he got tired of my emoness he grabbed my arm and threw me on the bed.

I just sat there and started to think of Jesse. The more I thought of him the more I cut myself. His name just brings back so many memories.

_SLIT!!_

His soft lips.

_CUT!!_

And his beautiful emerald eyes.

_STAB!!_

_Don't worry Jesse_, I thought. _I'm coming for you._ I grabbed one of my belts and snuck out the window. Then I climbed up the tree to a spot where I could perfectly see the ground. I tied the belt around my neck and the other end on the branch above me. And before I jumped off the one I was standing on, I said, "Bye mom. Bye dad." Then I jumped. The belt put a lot of pressure on my neck and I couldn't breath. My eyes started to bulge out of my head and I got scared. I didn't want to give up on life yet. My hands tried to undo the belt but nothing happened.

My vision blurred and my eyes got heavy. Black spots were everywhere and then I finally lost consciousness. I tried to move but I couldn't feel any part of my body. Then I couldn't see anything.


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N: Ok I will have mercy on you guys. Here's the next chapter. ENJOY!!)

When I woke up, I was on the ground. "Am I still alive?" I asked. I looked around I was still in the back yard. I looked up and my body was still hanging on the branch.

"I guess not." Then I saw a glow of light. "Jesse!" I ran toward it and the next thing I know I'm there. "Jesse! Mandy! Are you guys here?"

No answer.

I ran around looking for them while calling their names. "Jesse! Mandy! Where are you?!"

"Jaden?"

I turned around to see Jesse. "Jesse!" I ran into him and hugged him for a really long time. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

I sighed. "If I tell you promise me you won't get mad."

"Ok, I promise."

"I killed myself."

Jesse's eyes got big and then he slapped me.

"Ow! You promised!"

"THAT WAS BEFORE I KNEW YOU COMMITTED SUICIDE!!" he yelled.

"But I did it for you!" I defended. "I couldn't stand being away from you!"

"I can't either but seeing you dead is even worse!"

My head fell down and I stared at my feet.

Then Jesse lifted it up with his finger and kissed me.

I kissed him back.

"JADEN!!"

Our lips parted and I looked to my left and saw--

"MANDY!!" I hugged her too.

"What are you doing here?!" she asked excitedly. "Wait, what are those scars?"

My expression turned guilty.

"You did not! Jesse, tell me it's not true!"

Jesse just shrugged.

"Oh my god," she whispered. She slapped me.

"What? Is this Slap-Jaden day?" I asked.

"YOU ARE SO STUPID!!"

"Well if you think I'm so stupid then I guess killing myself just to see you is a waste!" I yelled back.

"Guys don't start," Jesse said. "Let's just be glad that we've reunited."

"Yeah I guess you're right," Amanda said. "But I'm still mad at you!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Should we cross the bridge now?" Jesse asked.

"Well maybe me and Mandy should stay and make sure that mom and dad are ok," I said.

"I'll stay with you."

"Are you sure?" Mandy asked.

"Duh! I'm not leaving you again!"

"Ok, ok you can stay."

Jesse smiled my favorite warm smile.

I smiled back.


	9. Chapter 9

"Should we go see if they're ok?" Mandy asked.

I looked down and saw mom and dad crying their eyes out. "Maybe we should. Jess, you wanna come?"

"They're your parents. You go," he said.

I nodded and then we left. We walked in and stood behind them.

"Mom? Dad? Can you hear us?" Mandy asked.

"Amanda?" they asked. "Jaden?"

"Yeah," I said. "It's us."

"We thought you were dead!" mom wailed.

"We are. But we saw that you were crying and we came to visit you."

She wiped her face and sniffed. "So, you guys are ok?"

"Mostly," we said.

They chuckled. "Well, as long as you come visit us from time to time…I guess we'll be ok," my dad said while smiling.

"And dad?" I said. "I'm sorry I called you a bastard."

"You called dad a bastard?!" Mandy yelled.

"I said sorry!"

She punched my arms.

"Even when they're dead they still pick on each other," my mom laughed.

"Well you guys should go," my dad said. "We'll see you soon right?"

"Right," we said.

"Ok."

We waved as we faded away.

"Wow, that was quick," Jesse said.

"Yeah, it turns out that they were totally ok!" I said.

"Yeah, it was kinda weird," Mandy said. "Oh, today's your birthday isn't it Jesse?"

"Yeah it is."

"Well Happy Birthday."

"I didn't know it was your birthday!" I complained.

"It's no big deal."

"I would've gotten you something!"

"What can you get? You're a ghost."

"I have my ways."

"EEEEW!!" Mandy complained. "You guys are so dirty! I'm outta here."

I walked up to the emerald eyed boy and pushed him to the ground. I jumped on top of him and started kissing him like crazy.

Jesse moaned a couple of times but that didn't stop me. Until he pushed me off.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Jesse pointed behind me.

I turned around and saw a grown man and a grown woman.

"Jay, meet my parents."

I gasped. "That's embarrassing."

**THE END**

(A/N: Haha! Funny ending!)


End file.
